<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the table by HJ_doyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761047">Under the table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ_doyoung/pseuds/HJ_doyoung'>HJ_doyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Butt Plugs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of sub hongjoong, dom hongjoong, sub seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ_doyoung/pseuds/HJ_doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you have a crush on hongjoong and seonghwa has crush on you </p><p>What happens when you are stuck in between them on the dining table </p><p> </p><p>And sexual tension increases</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM GOING TO TRY PLEASE READ AT UR OWN RISK IT MIGHT BE REALLY BAD BUT I HOPE U LIKE IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U are a normal girl with 8 guys freinds . Yeah thats normal to have only boys as ur best friends . Everyone is so sweet to you , u tell them one thing to do they will only for u . Even though u live on ur own, half of the time u are at there dorm , playing games with them relaxing almost all the time . They all are of nice nature</p><p><strong>Seonghwa</strong> - a sweetheart</p><p>Always listening to ur worries and giving u comfort and acts like a mom to everybody<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Yunho</strong> - a mood maker</p><p>He is always making everyone laugh and smile . Even though he jokes a lot , he is very serious in the things he like to do </p><p><strong>Wooyoung</strong> - a bitch </p><p>He likes to tease u a lot and also the members but he loves everyone equally </p><p><strong>San</strong> - whipped</p><p>He is whipped for wooyoung but he doesn't knows it</p><p><strong>Yeosang</strong> - savage prince</p><p>Do something not funny and get ready to get roasted by him</p><p><strong>Jongho</strong> - might look serious but he is not</p><p>He just attacks from behind with his jokes which let everyone cracking up</p><p><strong>Mingi</strong> - a baby </p><p>He is such a cute sweet guy even though he doesn't look like one</p><p> </p><p>And lastly </p><p><strong>Hongjoong</strong> - my crush</p><p>He is everything u need in a guy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>U first met him at the end of ur college at the party . U weren't a party person so u were alone there but he came to talk to you when no one did . He was so funny that he made ur day u were so happy . After that u started hanging out together and it was a great match,  he introduced his friends to u and u were whipped . Everyone was so handsome . It felt like everyone was ur boyfriend as everyone treated u so gratefully.  U loved all of them but after some time u realised how big of a crush u have on hongjoong . Everything he does impresses u in a whole new way . His presence makes ur heart flutter,  his personality is everything u wanted in ur future boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Its been like 8 months since u met them all and now there home is ur second home . U realized ur crush after 3 months of ur friendship.  Only wooyoung and yeosang knows about it as it is hard to keep things from them . But at the end of the day u dont want to confess u dont want to ruin what is between u and him . U dont even have any idea if he knows or not . U try ur best to hide it as much u can but its hard . Everytime he comes close to u , u start blushing like a tomato everyone teases u for that which makes it so obvious.  So at this point either hongjoong is dumb and dont get it or he knows it but pretends like he don't. </p><p> </p><p>As u become deep with everyone . There is another member who has eyes on you . He liked you the moment he saw u . He cares for u from behind not giving a single hint that he is in love with you . Always joking around with u or making u relax . He is like a small kid who is always with his new toy and u are the toy. And that member is seonghwa </p><p> </p><p>The sexual tension between u and him is more than hongjoong bcoz u try to keep a distance from hongjoong as u dont want to get turned on by it .</p><p> </p><p>One day they were all watching movies and u had no option expect sitting in seonghwa's lap . U sat very happily as u see him like a good friend . But the point is seonghwa was having the most difficult time of his life . U were directly sitting on his croch and the moments u were making while getting ur urself comfortable , made it so hard for him to control himself.  So he just stood up and went back to his room before u can even feel his hardness. He goes back to his room and made himself comfortable on the bed with his pants down , slowly trying to him feel himself thinking about How he wanted to fuck u right there in front of everyone but he can't.  The precum made it easy for him to reach his peak easily. He releases his seeds and then the reality hits him how he wants to be with you but u are too into hongjoong</p><p> </p><p>And yes he knows u like him he just pretends he doesn't . U can tell how good he was at pretending.  </p><p> </p><p>Everyone calls him that night him he doesn't responds and just sleep</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe one day i will make u mine"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read at ur own risk⚠️ </p><p>NON EDITED SO PLEASEEE TRY TO IGNORE THE MISTAKES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day u waited for the most . Its a joint dinner at there dorm with there another company mates to enjoy there success in the project they were all working for . It was a formal dinner so u were asked to where a dress You dont wear it too much but today you wanted to get urself ready thinking maybe- maybe hongjoong will notice how u look in that black sick dress with thin strips . It was back less making it more sexy even it was  hard for u to resist urself . It turned you on thinking about the possibilities of hongjoong touching you or u touching urself in from of him . So u decided to spend time with urself after the part , you wanted to prep urself so u decided to wear a butt plug to the dinner . you wanted to be bold , wanted hongjoong to notice him . you fixed urself again and made ur way to the dinner.<br/>
<br/>
the moment you got out , everyone's eyes were on you eyeing you from up and down . you were feeling shy but honestly u were liking it you were liking the attention u were getting but it wasnt enough u wanted more . and my more u mean u want hongjoong to notice you , so you searched for him . after the endless search , u found hongjoong and seonghwa together talking with one of there client . but surprisingly the first thing that got your attention was seonghwa . he was looking classy in a plain white button up with his sleeves rolled , two of his button was undone and tight trousers . he completed the look with a silver watch and hairs down . u were eyeing him silently as your eyes travelled to his veiny hands and al u wanted at that time was him choking you the thought made u let out a moan , catching everyone's attention . you saw hongjoong and seonghwa sranding there confused but for a split second you did saw hongjoong smirking . if u weren't focused on him u wouldn't have noticed him. u came to a conclusion that you were checking out seonghwa too openly and the thought scared you . you never saw him like this . he always like a sweet guy who always by ur side . this made u wonder why he is only this nice to you . but u decided u ignore the thought and grab urself a drink , totally ignoring the fact that u wanted to talk to hongjoong .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
as he saw you leave he smirked again . so here's a thing hongjoong knows , he knows everything about ur crush on him and also seonghwa liking you . its not like he is not interesting in you . he is just scared seonghwa was his first best friend and he dont want to break there friendship . but he also want to be with you, seeing u getting all riled up whenever he is with you make his mind go wild . but he controls himself but its hard . that day when u sat in between seonghwa's lap he was so jealous . he wanted to you to sit in his lap but u decided likewise . he also saw seonghwa leaving with a hard on . he was upset but also excited . seeing ur reaction to seonghwa today at the party made him think . thinking about three of them together and he smirked . he saw you disappear after literally checking seonghwa out for a solid minute . he looked at seonghwa who was a little dissapointed after ur disappearance . he made his mind and he will implement it today<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
you were too lost in ur thoughts and ended up by the bartender who was specifically there only for drinks . u know it was probably yunho's idea as he likes to drink . u were somewhat thankful for it and ordered urself a wine . the bitter taste burned ur throat but u were okay with it . spending some time there alone made u relaxed . But one thing was still inside you which made ur thoughts more dirty . suddenly mind wondering around hongjoong , u also noticed he was also in a white button up but he was looking more innocent then seonghwa which made u wonder how he actually is in bed . ur thoughts were interupted by wooyoung screaming so everyone can gether for the long waited dinner.<br/>
<br/>
"oh god this is gonna be hard" u said to urself when u find urself sitting in between hongjoong and seonghwa . they were sitting on a whole ass table which was too big for everyone .<br/>
<br/>
the moment u sat between them u felt nervous and shy. ur dress rilled up a bit , exposing ur milky smooth thighs and a dirty thought goes around ur mind . u were  sitting between the most hottest men across the table. they may see ur thighs ,may notice ur exposed collarbones and u were right.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa was definitely more nervous then u were . he can see ur thighs he wanted to touch so badly but he cant , this made him groan in dissapointed whereas hongjoong was also feeling the same thing . but he wasn't nervous like seonghwa was . he was excited , it made him happy that u were the one sitting there not anyone else and definitely his eyes were on you , ur thighs and ur everything . because he knows you and knows that u dressed hi like this just for him , the thought made him confidence .<br/>
<br/>
u were also not dumb , u can see both eyes on you and it was making u excited . u shifted urself in ur site to feel ur butt plug which made ur dress go a bit more up . it was more then above the middle but u did nothing to correct it . hongjoong was reading you and took the clue . he suddenly put his hand on ur thighs . it made u so surprised and it let into a sudden moan . hongjoong smirked he was casually talking to his friend across the table . u blushed bcoz hongjoong knew about ur tentics . it drived u crazy . this was everything u ever wanted as u were too much in love him he started moving his hand massaging here and there going too close to ur dress . the fact that hongjoong didnt even spared a glance at you the whole time made u flustrated . his hands was enough to make u feel things .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
all of this made u forget another person was also there seeing eveything . seonghwa was a bit upset that it was him not himself . but seeing u reating to hongjoong touch and how u were controlling urself from moaning . it was so hard . he also wanted to touch but he was nervous .<br/>
<br/>
he doesnt know when his nervousness converted into confidence and his hand also landed on ur thighs . u jerked a bit when u felt another hand knowing too well who it was but pretending to act out and nothing was happening . hongjoong also noticed it and he smiled everything was going by his plan . his satisfation made him go up in ur dress too close to ur underwear . u wanted more but hongjoong pulled his hand out and suddenly nervous again seonghwa also did . u groaned at the absence like a hungry kitten . hongjoong just casually started texting someone like nothing happened . u stared at ur food in  dissapointed and started filling up ur food in anger .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa phone beeped he takes his phone out and sees hongjoong msged . this confues him but till opens it<br/>
<br/>
hongjoong : i know what u want hyung<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa : what does that mean<br/>
<br/>
hongjoong : i know that u like her<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa : how- even<br/>
<br/>
hongjoong : i knew it a long time ago and i will confess<br/>
                   i also like her and i am willing to share her with you<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa : wait really? 😳<br/>
<br/>
hongjoong : yeah<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa : but what if y/n doesnt agree?<br/>
<br/>
hongjoong : hyung she also responded to ur touch that means she is okay . i will get you touch her till the end of the dinner but u are not allowed to make her cum okay? and then take her to my room i will wait for both of u<br/>
<br/>
seonghwa : oh okay<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
he keeps his phone back in his pocket and gets ready for action . he starts to massage ur thighs again make u choke on ur food bcoz of the sudden action . hongjoong laughed and offered u some water . u kindly took it and a bit confused he surely saw seonghwa's hand on ur thighs but didnt said anything . it made u a bit embarrassed as u saw hongjoong leaving the table before u can even ask him where he is going . seonghwa's hand suddenly goes up under ur dress and places it on ur pussy . u let out a silent moan , u stare at seonghwa in confusion but he was just looking too sexy at that time . his eyes only filled with lust . he caughts you staring at you<br/>
<br/>
" u are so wet already just from little touches " he whispers in ur ears , forgetting the personal space between them and u let out a breathy moan<br/>
<br/>
"dont be loud baby i dont think u want others too know what is actually happening under the table" he whispers again this time licking ur earlobes once before going back to his place . he started to move his fingers again in circular motion on ur panties , earning a moan from u . u forgot literally 20 people are here and might hear you but they were too busy talking to notice . seonghwa doesnt stop he drags his hand a bit at the ham of ur panties. <br/>
<br/>
" can i ?" u replied with a nod and he takes his fingers in rubbing ur clit slowing driving u on edge<br/>
<br/>
" please" u whispers so only seonghwa can hear you </p><p>"please what baby?" he start to move more faster making u loose ur mind to even reply what u wanted . this was already too much to handle at once . he keeps his motion slow , sometimes teasing ur hole with his fingers but he wont go too fast . he dont want you to cum just like this .<br/>
<br/>
u notice that people are now dissapearing and u signed in relieve . the moment u both noticed there was no one here . he pulled u in a kiss . his lips were soft against urs but still it was filled with hunger and lust . u pulled out for some air and seonghwa whispers again<br/>
<br/>
" come baby lets go to hongjoong's room he has been waiting for us " his words went directly to ur core . it made u more wet than u already were . u were excited from planning to be alone the whole night u are here with two guys by ur side . u didnt even notice when u went to his room but u didnt noticed when u were pinned to the door between hongjoong's arms kissing you with love . u can feel it and it made the butterflies in ur stomach to act up . he leaves ur red lips and starts working down ur jaw to ur neck licking and sucking a bit at the same time . u left out a loud moan which u were holding in the whole time . he was happy with ur reaction but he wanted more<br/>
<br/>
"strip urself give us a show" u notice seonghwa is also standing there playing with his hardness from above too . it made u so excited and sudden confidence boosted . they want a show u will give them . u slowly let ur slip dress fall out from ur body , leaving u only in ur panties . the air made u shy again , ur hands moved on there own covering ur boobs but hongjoong didnt wanted that . he slammed u on his bed kissing you again now with more lust than love moving faster than usual kissing ur neck then collarbone and then finally taking ur nipples in and cupping the another with his hand . All of this was so much . It was hard to stop ur moans<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh hongjoong more "<br/>
<br/>
"More what baby"<br/>
<br/>
"Pleasee fuck me " u breathed out , ur mind was blank with pleasure . His mouth was doing wonders already .<br/>
He kindly hears u and kisses down ur stomach and finally at the ham of ur panties<br/>
<br/>
"Baby look at me" the second ur eyes met with his u were ready to cum right than and there but u controlled urself . He uses his teeth to remove t ur panties . Maintaining eye contact and ur moans got a bit out of ur control .<br/>
<br/>
"Oh - wow what a beautiful site already dripping with cum" "oh wait u are wearing a butt plug , what were u thinking baby thinking about me touching you?"<br/>
<br/>
You onky nodded as he was speaking the truth .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"U are soo good for me i will make this ur best night . He uses his tongue and work it on ur clit , adding a finger in to double the pleasure making you almost scream from pleasure .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Look at you screaming in front of two man before i even fucked you . U have been a good girl so i will give you a gift " he slides in two other fingers stretching u out completely for them . All of this made u forget seonghwa was also there watching everything playing  with his tip exposed waiting for approval. His site made u lost ur breathe . Hongjoong also notice it and calls seonghwa<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung come here and fuck her , she is all preped for you " his suggestive voice was already too sexy for u to handle to come in front of you naked . His abs in display it made u hungry for him<br/>
<br/>
"Seonghwa pleasee fuck me"<br/>
<br/>
"As per ur wish love" he positions himself in front of ur pussy and goes straught in without any warning .<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck seonghwa uhh"<br/>
<br/>
"U are taking me so perfectly love " ur pussy clenched at his compliment . He groaned . Hongjoong comes forward and starts fucking ur butt plug and ur scream became more loud , ur two holes were filled completely with his cock and the plug . There moment becomes more fast and sloppy noticing how both of u were moaning mess . Hongjoong removes the plug completely when he realizes u were close and start doing his work on ur nipples again . The pleasure made u cry . It was everything u ever wanted.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah- i am close "<br/>
<br/>
"I know baby cum with me "<br/>
<br/>
And his voice only gave u the best orgasm u ever had . Cumming all over his cock . Ur walls also clenched around up making him cum too . He pulls out and u both try to breathe but hongjoong was not done<br/>
<br/>
"Baby help me too" suddenly his dominance went away he was also on edge which made him whiny . U sat on ur knees again in front of his cock and started working on it slowly with ur tongue on his slit<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck y/n "<br/>
<br/>
His moan was everything u wanted to hear it was like music to him . U took his cock completely in making him groan .<br/>
<br/>
" keep groaning ah" he grabbed ur hairs . And he started fucking himself in ur mouth and u allowed it , u let out a moan around him and he was already cumming<br/>
<br/>
" AHHH  baby i love u soo much "<br/>
<br/>
His sudden confession made u cum again . He also falls on the bed and kisses u again .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" i love u too y/n " seonghwa also says from behind making u blush like hell<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I love u both too" ur confession made u shy but they just smiled and hugs u leaving kisses here and there and all went to dreamland after that .<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello , so i wanted to say please read the first chapter again before this as i removed the mistakes now its alright then come to thiss.</p><p>Its my first try as a oneshot i will try to improve more😊</p><p> </p><p>Love you ❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a filler chapter</p><p>Good one is coming soon</p><p> </p><p>Pleaseee give ur reviews</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>